A Walk Through Snow
by Reptileboy
Summary: At King Wendell's Annual Winter Feast, Virginia and Wolf have an argument which causes Virginia to run away from the palace. Anthony follows her and listens as Virginia reveals her true feelings about Wolf and life in the Nine Kingdoms. (Final part will b
1. Default Chapter

A Walk Through Snow  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Winter had come. Across the lands of the Nine Kingdoms was a thick blanket of snow and ice. The air was stifling cold, tearing harshly at the unprotected faces of its inhabitants. Villages and towns had hunkered down for the long cold days of winter. As sure as the suns rising, winter would come and go. For now all one could do was stay warm and wait for the signs of spring.  
  
The magnificent palace of King Wendell looked sadly diminished under the veil of snow that covered it. The once plush gardens were now sorrowfully stripped of their colour and vibrancy. Still, life went on regardless. Routines changed to accommodate the seasons, although life in the palace was rarely routine. Especially for today. Today was the date of the Annual Winter Feast, and the palace was alive with the sound of laughter and music.  
  
In the grand splendour of the banquet hall was a crowd of some of the most influential and powerful people in the Fourth Kingdom. Lord's and Lady's, Businessmen and dignitaries came from all corners of the kingdom. Row upon row of tables covered with delicacies lined the hall. Chickens, Turkeys, Ducks, Hams, Lambs, Pheasants, and any number of animals were being feasted upon. At the head of the hall was a raised platform that dominated the room. Placed on that was the head table where all the top people in the Fourth Kingdom sat. Dotted along the large rectangular table were beautiful gold covered chairs.  
  
In the centre of the table was King Wendell himself, wearing his magnificent royal crown, and a friendly smile. To his left was his friend and once man servant, Tony. While to his right sat the ever honourable and charming Wolf. As always, sat beside him was his beloved Virginia, who was herself beginning to show the signs of pregnancy. She wore a stunning lilac dress that hugged her figure and showed the growing bulge of her belly. The four were smiling and talking amongst each other.  
  
Wendell was listening eagerly to a rumour Tony had heard that involved a furious Naked Emperor. Apparently when unexpectedly returning to his bedroom chamber, he unexpectedly found his wife hastily shoving something into a closet. Demanding that she open the closet the emperors wife refused. The Emperor quickly shoved her aside and opened the closet. To his shock and terror he discovered a pile of elegant clothing lying in a heap. Needless to say, the Naked Emperor felt nothing less than betrayal. Immediately the rumour spread across the kingdom, but of course the Emperor claimed the rumour to be false. To the inhabitants of the Fifth Kingdom it was a scandal, to the citizens of the other kingdoms it was most amusing.  
  
After a hearty laugh, Wendell decided it was about time to address the hall. He stood up and began tapping the outside of his glass with a spoon. Immediately he had the full attention of the entire hall. A hundred faces now looked directly at the king, awaiting his now traditional speech.  
  
"Friends and countrymen, I welcome you into this hall on this most cold and dismal day. Yet today is a time of celebration. A celebration of winter and of the coming spring. It is testament to the pride and the strength of our kingdom through the winter months."  
  
A cheer went up from the assembled crowd. Wendell knew how to satisfy a crowd. He had been groomed all his life to be everything expected in being a king. The crowd settled down.  
  
"The annual winter feast has been a tradition in my family since my grandmother, Snow White, held the very first feast. It was a long and harsh winter and the people of this kingdom were running out of food. Those who came to the feast brought something to the table for those who had little to eat. No matter how big or small the food, they gave as much as they could. Since then the winter feast has become a symbol of unity. While winter is normally a time of conservation, this feast helps to boost the spirits of us in these cold months. This feast is a time to look forward to the spring when food will be plentiful again." Wendell said with surprising sincerity, "This is my first winter feast as your king, but I have shared this day with you since my birth. Each time I look forward to it more and more. It gives me the opportunity to relax and enjoy your company."  
  
The crowd clapped in collective gratitude. The Winter Feast meant a lot to many of the people assembled. For some it was simply the audience of the king, while others saw it as the only winter function to be seen at. A small minority were only ever invited to this function as it was a celebration for notable people in the Fourth Kingdom.  
  
"Since we last gathered here in this hall, much has changed. Our kingdom has faced destruction and ruin, nearly being torn apart by war. We have come through this challenge stronger than we have ever been. Thanks mostly to the efforts of our new friends. They who sacrificed their own safety and committed themselves to a cause they had no reason to fight for. Valour, honour, and heroism has rarely been demonstrated in such people since the reign of the Great Queens. It is for them that this years feast is dedicated to."  
  
The crowd cheered once more, this time with an intensity that surprised Virginia and Wolf. Tony, of course, lapped the applause up graciously. The people of the Fourth Kingdom had taken them to their hearts. The story of their adventure had entered into popular folklore. People recalled the story to eager children by their fireplaces. Virginia had even learned that a children's book of their adventure was being planned. They had become celebrities, and it felt strange and overwhelming.  
  
"So I hope that many of you shall return here next spring when I will be happily marrying Lady Virginia and Lord Wolf."  
  
The crowd clapped. Virginia gave a wary smile. She was completely shocked. Virginia had no idea that Wolf had told Wendell they wanted to get married in spring. Aside from her promise to think about it, Virginia had not committed to marrying Wolf at any time. As she put on a happy face to the crowd, Virginia was very much thinking about killing Wolf in front of them.  
  
Wolf had the same forced smile on his face, but looked nervously at Virginia. In her eyes he saw that she was furious and Wolf knew that she had every right to be. He felt terribly ashamed and guilty at even mentioning a date to Wendell. In retrospect he cursed ever talking to Wendell.  
  
The remainder of Wendell's rousing speech went by in a blur for Virginia and Wolf. She kept her smile on and looked attentive, applauding when expected. Wolf did much the same but he was just waiting until the entire function was finished and he could explain himself to Virginia.  
  
"My friends, let us raise our drinks for the coming of spring. To Lady Virginia and Lord Wolf's wedding. And to next years feast where I hope to see you all here again." Wendell finished finally to a rapturous applause.  
  
Wendell bowed graciously in response. Virginia and Wolf applauded along with the audience, relieved that the speech was finally over. The damage was already done. Tony gave a strange look over at Wolf, almost a glare. Wolf saw it in the corner of his eye and could not bring himself to make eye contact.  
  
"My, has the ravenous Wolf lost his appetite?" Wendell asked, indicating Wolf's fully laden and so far untouched plate.  
  
"Oh!" Wolf mumbled in response, "Just the excitement."  
  
"It isn't spring yet!" Wendell joked. "You know, I haven't been to a good wedding in a long time."  
  
"It all depends on what Virginia wants," Wolf replied, suddenly realising what he should have done in the first place.  
  
"I'm sure she's as excited as you and I are. Probably more so!" Wendell continued. "Brides always care more about weddings."  
  
Wolf gave a half-hearted laugh in reply. Wendell was starting to annoy Wolf, but he understood that it was all his fault. He should have known that Wendell would have blurted it out at the most opportune moment. Wendell had become a good friend to Wolf over the past few months. In fact, himself, Wendell and Tony had developed a strong friendship that meant a great deal to Wolf. For Wolf, his friendship with Tony and Wendell was the closest he had ever been in. From an early age Wolf hardly had any friends whom he could truly trust. The constant fear of being persecuted by humans forced him to keep his friends at arms length.  
  
Friendship and love. Both had eluded him for much of his life. Now he was jeopardising them in a moment of rashness and stupidity. It was while he was sitting and feeling sorry for himself that he heard Virginia's voice. It sounded as if the voice was in his mind.  
  
"Sorry!" Wolf said as he turned to face Virginia.  
  
She had already stood up and had begun walking away from the table. Wolf quickly jumped from his seat and started to follow her. Wolf gave a glance back to Wendell but saw that the king was in deep conversation with another guest. Virginia disappeared out one of the halls many exits and into the palace's guest wing. Wolf followed her down into a hallway and saw that she was getting farther away.  
  
"Virginia!" He cried out.  
  
Virginia simply ignored him and continue on her way. Wolf hurried after her, catching her arm and turning her to face him.  
  
"Virginia, I'm sorry," Wolf apologised. "I didn't expect Wendell to tell the entire kingdom before I told you. Besides, I only asked him if he could perform the service. I only wondered if he was interested. I thought that you wanted him to?"  
  
"I never said anything about Wendell performing the ceremony. I never even talked about our wedding," Virginia replied. "When were you going to tell me? Before the wedding, or after?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find the right time," Wolf said. "I thought you wanted us to get married?"  
  
"I did, at least I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure." Virginia said grabbing at her ring. "This damn thing won't even come off."  
  
Wolf looked at her as she attempted to pry off the ring. It cried out in pain as she did so.  
  
"Stop it Virginia, you're hurting it!" Wolf said as he grabbed her arms and stopped her from continuing.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Virginia cried as she pushed him away, "I., I just want to be alone."  
  
"Virginia!" Wolf said as she ran off to their bedroom. He contemplated following her but she was angry and he knew better, at least this time. He would let her be alone and hopefully calm down. Meanwhile he would sit in front of a hundred guests with his shame.  
  
Virginia ran into their room as the tears ran down her face. She collapsed onto a couch and sobbed. She lay motionless for a few minutes before she stood up and composed herself. She went to look out the window, at the white snow covered courtyard. Below, rows of carriages were lined up. Virginia looked at them and decided what she wanted to do. She took up her hand and looked at the ring.  
  
"I'm not coming off!" The ring chimed.  
  
"You can't force me to marry him, just as much as he can." Virginia responded.  
  
"You agreed, and soon you'll see, the love you have for each other." The ring sang.  
  
"I'm not so sure that I love him," Virginia said softly. "I'm not sure that I ever loved him."  
  
The ring did not reply. It simply looked sad.  
  
"Look at me! I'm talking to a singing ring!" Virginia exclaimed. "I'm not even sure why I'm still here. At least in New York I didn't feel so out of place. I thought Wolf would make me happy, but instead I feel lonely and confused. I'm having a baby when I'm not even sure that I can take care of myself. I wish that things would just go back to normal."  
  
Virginia began to cry again. The ring looked up at her with deep sadness. No song it could sing would help ease Virginia's pain. It just listened to Virginia.  
  
"I want my freedom again. I want to make my own decisions. Wolf knew that I would become pregnant. He knew that once I put you on I would not be able to take you off. And now he's trying to force me to marry him." Virginia said.  
  
"He just wants to see you happy," The ring sang softly, "He loves you more than you could know."  
  
"Well, it's not working. If he really wants me to be happy he wouldn't do these things," Virginia replied. "No, I don't feel the same way he does about me. He's sweet and charming but I'm not sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with him."  
  
Virginia lifted her hand again and looked at it.  
  
"You say that you won't come off. You're just as forceful as he is." Virginia replied. "Please, I don't want you on my finger anymore."  
  
The ring said nothing in reply. Virginia let her hand fall by her side. She looked out at the carriages and the freedom they offered. Then she decided it was time to go. She grabbed her coat and stood looking out of the window. Then she heard the small thud. When she looked down she saw the singing ring lying on the floor. She picked it up and placed it in her palm.  
  
"Thank you," Virginia said with a sad smile. "Someday you will find a finger that needs you."  
  
The ring seemed to be sobbing. Virginia felt guilt, but she also felt that it was the right thing to do. She placed the ring down softly on a cushion and silently left the ring.  
  
Virginia walked calmly out into the cold winter air. The cold air did not bother her. She caught the attention of one of the palace servants and beckoned him over. The young boy seemed surprised to see someone at this stage of the feast. He seemed frozen by the cold.  
  
"I need a carriage," Virginia said.  
  
"Where to, my lady?" The young attendant asked.  
  
"Anywhere but here!" Virginia replied.  
  
"My lady!" The attendant replied in confusion.  
  
"I haven't decided, just get me the carriage," Virginia demanded.  
  
The young attendant nodded, preferring not to contest Virginia's decision again. Within a minute a carriage pulled up in front of her. As Virginia stepped into the carriage she took one last look at the palace before disappearing into the carriage.  
  
"Do you have any luggage?" The attendant asked politely.  
  
"No, I'm travelling light." Virginia replied.  
  
The attendant closed the door and gave a shout to the driver who cracked the reigns and set the carriage moving. The carriage sped of into the snow with no direction other than not going backwards.  
  
  
  
Wolf returned to the banquet hall feeling emotionally drained. He was depressed and felt ashamed at himself for treating Virginia in such a manner. It took immense strength for him to rejoin the feast and not be by Virginia's side. He took his seat by Wendell once more, surrounded by the cheerful and joyous people gathered. Wolf felt a void beside him where Virginia had just vacated. It felt like a canyon had opened up and swallowed him. He was so intensely focused on Virginia's empty seat that he did not hear Wendell talking to him.  
  
"My dear Wolf, how is it that Virginia has not returned?" Wendell asked with a slight spring in his voice, oblivious to the turmoil that engulfed his friends.  
  
"Sorry!" Wolf exclaimed as he snapped out of his depression.  
  
"Where has Virginia disappeared to?" Wendell repeated.  
  
"Oh," Wolf said whilst pausing to think of an excuse. "Em, she felt ill and decided it was best to go and lie down."  
  
"I hope it is nothing serious?" Wendell enquired with genuine concern.  
  
"Nothing serious, just the side effects of pregnancy," Wolf lied, "She wanted me to convey her sadness at not being able to enjoy the rest of the feast."  
  
"Her health means more than a mere feast," Wendell replied, "Send her my best wishes and good health."  
  
Wolf nodded his compliance. He hated lying to Wendell like this but he felt it was more appropriate in the current situation not to bore him with his and Virginia's relationship problems. Mostly, he did not want Wendell causing any more problems for him. Instead, Wolf felt that it was a problem that only he could solve.  
  
Beside Wendell, Tony had been eavesdropping on their conversation. He was confused over Wolf's answers to Wendell's questions. He did not believe that Virginia looked ill at all, instead he had a hunch that Wendell's announcement was the cause. Since he had no previous knowledge of the announcement or the wedding plans, he felt the possibility that Virginia was in the same boat as he was. Wolf looked almost dazed as he stared at his food. Tony then drew the conclusion that Wolf and Virginia had argued and his daughter had won.  
  
"Excuse me while I take care of some personal business," Tony said with a serious face. Wendell nodded politely thinking that Tony was running of to the bathroom.  
  
As Tony walked past Wolf, Tony noticed Wolf looking at him suspiciously. Tony knew that Wolf would not dare to try and stop him as it would expose his lie. Instead Wolf gave him a quick look before turning and talking with Wendell.  
  
Tony walked the maze of corridors that led to Virginia and Wolf's chamber. Much like himself, they had a room the size of a large Manhattan apartment. Complete with as many comforts as one might find there. When he finally found Wolf and Virginia's room he took a moment to compose himself. When he knocked on the door, to his surprise it opened slightly. Tony slowly opened it more and peered in. The room was dark but for the soft daylight trickling from the window.  
  
"Virginia!" Tony said softly into the room. "Virginia, are you in here?"  
  
There was no response. Tony walked silently into the room. He found no one in the room. Thinking that she must be in the bedroom, Tony went in quietly. In their he found an unused bed. Tony immediately began to feel nervous, his concern for his daughters welfare almost overwhelming. The room felt cold and deathly silent. Tony sat down in one of the chairs and wondered where Virginia might be. It was as he sat their that he heard the soft sobbing.  
  
"Virginia!" Tony said in a hushed voice, "Are you okay?"  
  
The sobbing continued. Tony scanned the room but could not see the source of the sobbing. He stood still and listened intently, finally pinpointing the sound from near the window. Tony was surprised to see the singing ring lying in a dresser by the window. He gently picked it up.  
  
"What's wrong with you? And where's Virginia?" Tony asked the ring.  
  
The ring remained silent. It simply sobbed and looked at him with sad eyes. Then Tony noticed as a carriage rolled of into the distance. He watched and wondered why a carriage would be leaving so early into the evenings festivities. None of the guests had cause to leave. Tony quickly drew the conclusion that Virginia was the one who had left in the carriage.  
  
Immediately, fear overwhelmed him. Tony was afraid that Virginia had left the palace for good. Tony raced out of the room, unconsciously stuffing the ring into his breast pocket. By the time he reached the courtyard, the carriage was long gone. Tony grabbed one of the attendants.  
  
"Who was in that carriage?" Tony demanded.  
  
"Err, Lady Virginia, Sir." The shocked attendant replied.  
  
"Stop them!" Tony futilely commanded.  
  
"I cannot sir, they are too far gone!" The attendant answered.  
  
"Well, get me a carriage. I have to follow them!" Tony shouted at the poor attendant.  
  
"But sir, the other carriages are not ready!" The attendant responded.  
  
"Then stop dawdling about and get it ready," Tony shouted, "And hurry before I lose them."  
  
The attendant quickly disappeared into one of the stables. Tony suddenly realised how cold it was, but he refused to lose sight of the carriage's direction. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Virginia was not aware of her carriage stopping until her driver asked her which direction they were to take. A fork in the road led into two directions, Red Riding Hood's Kingdom to the left, or Kissing Town to the right. She chose the former, avoiding the place where Wolf had first proposed to her. It was the last place in all the Nine Kingdoms she wished to be.  
  
Red Riding Hood's Kingdom was not the greatest place to be running to. It did, however, have no pardon on Wolves. If Wolf did attempt to try and follow her here, he would not get very far. The very thought of Wolf made her furious. She took a passive look at her finger, almost thinking that the ring was still sitting on it. Instead, all she saw was a white band where it had once sat. She felt a twinge of remorse for taking the ring off. It's entire existence was to sit on someone's finger. Now, she was responsible for taking that away from it with thought only to herself.  
  
As the carriage continued on it way, Virginia gazed out the window at the snow covered landscape. It felt so alien to her. Snow in New York could be severe, but it was hidden behind streets and tall buildings. Even Central Park looked pale in comparison to the immensity of the Fourth Kingdom. In the distance Virginia could see the smoke stacks of a nearby village. It looked appealing to her but she needed distance.  
  
The carriage continued rocking slightly as it rambled across the uneven countryside. Virginia was thankful for the cushy interior which was both comfortable and warm. Virginia soon grew tired of the depressing scenery. She closed the carriages small window curtains. The carriage immediately fell into a pale darkness. Only the small glow coming from the curtains lit the interior. It bathed the carriage in a purple haze and gave it an eerie feeling.  
  
It suddenly dawned on Virginia that this was the first time in months that she was really alone. Virginia felt as though she was breathing again. It felt both good and bad at the same time. She wondered what she was doing, months of frustration and anger had welled up inside her. When Wolf arranged with Wendell a spring wedding, she exploded. Had Wolf chosen to ask her beforehand she would not be running like this. Except, deep down, Virginia knew it was bound to have occurred at some point. Wolf had equal measures of charm and frustration. It never seemed to come at the same time.  
  
Virginia was deep in her thoughts when she was suddenly jolted by the carriage as it mysteriously stopped. Virginia simply thought that they had reached another fork in the road. When she heard voices she became concerned. A voice shouted something, then she heard someone walk up alongside the carriage. Virginia began searching around for something to defend herself with. She found a metal bat and waited. The door opened and Virginia nearly cracked the head open of the poor person before realising who it was.  
  
"Dad!" Virginia cried. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!" Tony replied as he clambered into the carriage.  
  
"Now is not a good time for an argument. So if you don't mind, I wish to be alone!" Virginia replied.  
  
"When will it be a good time for you?" Tony asked sarcastically, "How about when you are three hundred miles away and nobody knows where you are?"  
  
"I just needed to get away from the palace," Virginia replied apologetically. "I didn't mean to worry you like that."  
  
"I know you didn't mean to, but you succeeded in doing so," Tony paused a moment. "I take that this has something to do with Wendell's announcement?"  
  
"Some of it anyway," Virginia replied.  
  
Tony climbed into the carriage fully and closed the door behind him. The carriage which Tony had used to follow Virginia in, turned back and returned to Wendell's palace. Virginia looked at Tony with a puzzled look.  
  
"You have two choices." Tony stated. "You can return to the palace or you can continue on your way. Either choice, I'm coming with you."  
  
"No!" Virginia cried, "You're going back to the palace and I'm continuing on my way."  
  
"Well, I can't very well go back on my own now that my carriage has left," Tony said. "I doubt that you would throw your own father out into the bitter coldness of the winter and allow him to walk back in the snow."  
  
"I should have known that you would do such a devious thing!" Virginia sighed. "Very well then, I'll drop you back at the palace and then go on my way again."  
  
Virginia opened the door and shouted to the driver to return to the palace. he gave her a strange look but obeyed her command. He slowly turned the carriage and started back over his own tracks. Virginia returned to her seat and gave her father a scornful look.  
  
"As soon as I drop you back I leave," Virginia stated.  
  
"Agreed." Tony replied.  
  
"Promise me you won't follow me afterwards?" Virginia asked.  
  
"I promise," Tony said blankly.  
  
"Okay then," Virginia said as she folded her arms.  
  
"I take it you were as surprised as I was at Wendell's announcement?" Tony asked knowing that he had very little time to get to the root of Virginia's problem's before they reached the palace.  
  
"How perceptive of you." Virginia said almost with a snarl.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one you should be angry with. In fact, I expected you to be at least a little courteous to your own father." Tony responded.  
  
"You shouldn't have followed me," Virginia said.  
  
"I don't believe that you even thought this whole thing through. You have no bags or luggage. You told no one where you were going." Tony stated. "Do you even have money?"  
  
"I have enough to get me by," Virginia said.  
  
"You just can't run away from things when they don't go your way. you're just like your..," Tony immediately paused, regretting even thinking what he was about to say.  
  
"I'm just like who, dad?" Virginia asked enraged. "I'm just like mom."  
  
"I don't mean it like that." Tony defended.  
  
"What do you mean dad?" Virginia asked angrily.  
  
"I just don't want another person I love disappearing on me again." Tony replied.  
  
Virginia sat back in silence. She had not realised the pain she would have caused her father. When her mother left he was devastated. Virginia feared what would have happened to him had she just disappeared like she wanted to. Her own selfishness scared her. She hated her mother for doing what she did, and now she hated herself for doing the same.  
  
"I'm sorry," Virginia said.  
  
"I know. You didn't mean to leave like that," Tony replied, "I'm sorry that I compared you to her. You didn't deserve that."  
  
"I think I did deserve it. At least to remind me of my own stupid selfishness," Virginia said, "I never felt such overwhelming anger before. It scared me to be like that."  
  
"I cannot begin to understand the problems between you and Wolf, but as someone who has been through a marriage I can offer you some insights." Tony said.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it," Virginia sighed. "Yet somehow I don't think you will be satisfied if I don't talk to you."  
  
"I just want to help," Tony replied. "Besides, what else can we do to pass the time?"  
  
Virginia gave him a giggle. He smiled with warmth knowing that he could still give her something to laugh about. Even in such lonely and painful circumstances. For a brief moment he felt like he was her father again and she was his little girl. It was a long time since he and Virginia had been so happy together. In his mind, Tony saw Virginia as that withdrawn and lonely little girl who had just become another statistic in a nation of broken homes. Virginia was Tony's rock. The one thing good in his life, the thing he loved more than life itself.  
  
"You never really liked Wolf?" Virginia asked bluntly.  
  
"No, I never liked him at first," Tony replied with a chuckle. "Then I saw how much he made you happy. More happy than I could ever make you."  
  
"Is this the way it's suppose to be, equal parts of joy and pain?" Virginia asked.  
  
"When you love somebody the feelings of pain sometimes feel three times worse, but for some reason joy feels the same," Tony replied. "The trick is that the joy is long remembered. It was the same with your mother and I. Christine could be almost cruel at times, but at others she was warmer than a hot summer day."  
  
"I remember all the good things about her, because that's how I want to remember her." Virginia said. "Except Wolf makes me mad because he only cares about himself."  
  
"Wolf does what he does because he is afraid of losing you. Everything he does he does for you. You have become everything good in his life and he cannot stand the chance of losing you." Tony said, "Because I understand how he feels. I could never forgive myself for letting Christine go, and I have cursed myself every day since. You are not angry at him, you are angry at yourself."  
  
"How am I angry at myself? I wasn't the one who made wedding plans behind my back!" Virginia snapped back.  
  
"Maybe so, but you're angry at yourself for allowing Wolf so much control," Tony replied. "All your life you have taken care of yourself, and you have been in absolute control. Now, for the first time you are placing your life in the hands of another."  
  
"I'm not some control freak," Virginia defended.  
  
"I didn't say that you are a control freak, just that you like to take charge of your own life." Tony said, "Take it from me, the hardest part of being married is treading the fine line between being individuals and being a couple. Both you and Wolf have spent your entire lives as individuals. You can't expect either of you to change so quickly and flawlessly. Wolf may have messed up big time, but I'm sure that he has learned from that mistake. That's what a relationship is forged on, learning from your mistakes. Whatever mistakes Wolf has committed, they certainly aren't anything that deserves him losing you over."  
  
"I understand what you are saying. Except the problems between me and Wolf are far deeper," Virginia responded. "I'm not even sure that I love him."  
  
There was a long pause as Tony realised the gravity of the situation. He became both uncomfortable and steadfast in being with Virginia at this time.  
  
"Well, I can't tell you your own feelings. Only you know deep down whether you love Wolf or not, if he is the man you want to marry," Tony replied, "Speaking as someone who gained and lost love. Do not give it away so lightly."  
  
"I'm sorry dad. I remember how much you loved mom, even after she left." Virginia said.  
  
"I still do. Even now that she is gone forever," Tony said.  
  
"But I can't marry someone I don't love, even if I am carrying his child." Virginia said. "Surely you can understand that?"  
  
"I was the first one to say that you were rushing into marriage too quickly. I still maintain that belief." Tony replied. "I know you love Wolf. It's just that right now you are clouded by anger so much that you cannot see what I see. In your eyes you speak your love for him so loudly it's almost deafening. I remember that look in myself. Oh, you can run away, but he'll follow you wherever you might go. He will follow you across the Nine Kingdoms. Even as we speak his urge to follow you will be overwhelming."  
  
"I wish that were true." Virginia said. "I wish that things returned to normal. I feel so lost here. Everything feels like its a waking dream."  
  
"We were just as lost back in New York. We just believed that we could somehow find ourselves," Tony responded. "In New York we were anonymous. At least her we can start our lives again."  
  
Virginia smiled at her father. It was a deeply sad smile. She knew that her father had always dreamt about stepping out of his own life and into somebody else's. Here in the Nine Kingdoms he had that opportunity. Nevertheless, Tony had his path, and she had hers. Right now, Virginia had no idea what path she was on, or even if she was still on it.  
  
"In New York I knew how things worked. I understood what was expected of me. Here, I am nobody. When I wake up in the morning the hardest decision I have to make is what I want to eat for breakfast. At least you have a job, I just do my best to pass the time." Virginia said.  
  
"My job is nothing more than a glorified janitor, which is only slightly more than what I was back in New York. The difference between here and their is that at least I have friends who respect me." Tony said, "There is nothing left for me back in New York."  
  
"I've lived my entire life not knowing what I wanted to be. Sure, I was good at school, but it never led to anything." Virginia said. "It's the same for me here, it's just hidden under all the strangeness."  
  
"We spent so long trying to get home that by the time we could go we had nothing to return to." Tony said, "I mean, who wouldn't want to live in the lands of fairy tales?"  
  
"Maybe if I was a little girl again," Virginia answered with a wistful sigh, "Do you remember how you would read fairy tales to me at night before I went to sleep? I always wanted to be the beautiful princess, and you would always say to me how I was. I so badly wanted to believe it was true."  
  
Tony smiled, the warm emotion washing over him as he remembered. It was so long ago that Tony rarely thought about it. In Tony's eyes Virginia had always been the strong and independent woman she was now.  
  
"You may not be a real princess, but you live in a palace with your own prince charming." Tony said.  
  
"Wolf certainly is charming," Virginia said with a sigh.  
  
"Virginia, you know that your happiness means a lot to me. I'm not going to endanger that happiness by forcing you into a relationship that you don't want. However, I feel that their is more to this than you are letting on. I feel as though you are hiding things from me." Tony said. "I may be your father, but I would like to think that I am also your friend."  
  
"Oh dad, of course I think of you as a friend," Virginia replied, "You are the oldest and best friend I have."  
  
"Then talk to me, Virginia, tell me what is really bothering you?" Tony asked.  
  
"Where do I start!" Virginia said with a heavy sigh. "First of all I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant yet I feel the same as I've always felt. Even with this bulge I sometimes forget that I'm even pregnant. Did you know that Wolf knew I was pregnant before I did? I mean, who ever heard of the man discovering his partners pregnancy before she knows? It's probably why I had such difficulty believing I was pregnant because he was telling me. He's more excited about this pregnancy than I am."  
  
"Is it because Wolf knew before you that bothers you, or is it because you are pregnant?" Tony asked politely.  
  
"Both bother me. I never wanted to get pregnant, even though I know that Wolf has always wanted to have children. I think that he knew that I would get pregnant, and didn't tell me because he knew I would never agree." Virginia replied. "But I am having a baby, and despite the surprise I am happy about it. Even now I feel such overwhelming love for it, even though it's so tiny. I want this child, I am certain about that. I am also certain that we are completely unprepared for this child."  
  
"So you want Wolf to be more active in preparing for the child?" Tony asked.  
  
"Wolf is more concerned with getting married. He wants our child to be born in wedlock. I know that it is important to him but having a proper home for our child is far more important. We can get married at any other time." Virginia replied. "I want to have our child in our own home, not someone else's."  
  
"Have you told all this to him?" Tony enquired.  
  
"I've tried, but I don't think that he understands. He's so stuck in his ways," Virginia answered. "The strange thing is that I know why he wants to get married so quickly. He's afraid that I'll leave him if we don't get married so quickly. It's ironic then that if he hadn't being in such a rush, I would still be with him."  
  
"Wolf is not like other men." Tony stated very sympathetically.  
  
"I Understand men back in New York. I know what they want. But Wolf is different." Virginia responded. "Sometimes it's so hard to understand what he is thinking. I look at him and I see that he is thinking, but I don't know what he is thinking."  
  
"It's hard to understand much of this place," Tony said.  
  
"Wolf is an enigma. He hides so much of himself from me." Virginia said. "I feel like I only know what Wolf wants me to see. I rarely see the inner Wolf."  
  
"I think he hides himself because he is afraid he'll lose you once you see his darkness. It's a powerful thing in all of us, but in Wolf it is always threatening to burst through. He's dominated by the fear you'll see that part of him and leave." Tony said.  
  
"We all keep the undesirable parts of ourselves hidden when we meet somebody. Yet Wolf and I are in a relationship now, we should have no secrets from each other. Regardless of Wolf's fears, I feel that I have a right to know." Virginia said. "I remember how hard it was when mom left. I just wonder how devastating it was for him having his parents killed. When we first met he was always probing me for small titbits of information from me. When I try it with him he becomes defensive and withdrawn. How can I marry someone who hides themselves from me. I trust him with my life, but not with my feelings."  
  
"Then tell him you don't want to get married just yet. Tell him that he isn't going to lose you by then. Tell him that he has to trust you and that he has to take that risk because he loves you." Tony said. "You should be telling him these things, and not to me."  
  
"I don't know." Virginia responded.  
  
"You can either tell him or you continue running. I just never thought my own daughter would be so cruel and headstrong."  
  
"I am not being cruel, he's the one you should be angry with. It's because of him that I was going away." Virginia answered enflamed with anger.  
  
"He has done nothing but love you. He may be making mistakes, but he deserves better than having the woman he loves run of with his unborn child, without so much as a note." Tony responded.  
  
"Who's side are you on?" Virginia asked furiously.  
  
"Nobodies." Tony replied.  
  
"Well it sounds like you're on his." Virginia said.  
  
"As much as you think I dislike Wolf, I don't. He may be different, perhaps strange, but he means well," Tony said, "And I think that you are so afraid of being in love and having it returned, that you are looking for any excuse to get out of it. You talk about Wolf having difficulty in opening up when you have difficulty excepting it."  
  
"I knew I should have made you walk." Virginia joked nervously.  
  
"Give Wolf a chance. Or else, someday in you life you are going to regret it," Tony said. "Regrets eat away at you as you age. If you run away you will spend the rest of your life living a regret."  
  
"When was it that you became a psychiatrist?" Virginia asked.  
  
"I think it was all those books Wolf had." Tony answered.  
  
The carriage began to tremble roughly. It was now travelling along a cobblestone pathway. This meant that they were only minutes away from returning to the palace. Tony was feeling emotionally drained. He was fighting his panic in knowing that he was failing to help Virginia, and she would continue her flight. In his mind he had a vision of dying alone, not knowing where his daughter was. It scared him deeply.  
  
Virginia did not feel as certain as she was when she first left. Her conflicting emotions and anger had subsided. Her father made some good points, that despite her attempts to dismiss them, made complete sense. She knew that they would be back at the palace soon. She knew that she would have to make a decision then. The problem was that she had no idea what to do.  
  
"Do you think you'll ever return to New York?" Virginia asked.  
  
"I don't know. At the moment I am happy to stay here. Although I won't rule out never returning to New York." Tony answered.  
  
"So you've decided to live here?" Virginia asked, continuing her barrage of questions.  
  
"I guess I have!" Tony replied. His face suddenly sprouted a warm smile. "I can't remember when I started to think of this place as home. I don't know when I decided here was better than New York, but I do know why. New York made me feel insignificant. I guess because I was. There is nothing back in New York that needs me."  
  
"I needed you." Virginia responded.  
  
"Oh you don't need me. You haven't needed me for a long, long time. No, it was I who relied more on you, and needed you far more than I should have," Tony said in response, moved by Virginia's words. "You have grown into a fine woman, Virginia. I'm extremely proud to call you my daughter. But you have your own path in life, and that leads away from me."  
  
"You know that I would never leave you alone. We've been through so much together. I cannot see my life without you in it," Virginia commented. "Besides, your grandchild will need a grandfather."  
  
Virginia emphasised the last part by taking Tony's hand and placing it onto her belly. Tony gave her a deep, but saddened smile. He took Virginia's hand in his palm and squeezed it gently.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't going to miss this youngsters life. I'll be around for every birthday, every holiday, and every moment I can spare." Tony said. "But you've grown up, and I've grown old. These kingdoms are filled with such wonders that I am compelled to see them. You, Wolf, and my grandchild have your own lives to life. I will have mine."  
  
"I'll miss having you around." Virginia said.  
  
"I'm not gone yet," Tony replied, "And I won't be gone forever."  
  
"Can you believe that the only thing that summons me back to New York is Grandma." Virginia said. "Before I came back here I went to see her. She was the same as she always has been. She was still expecting mom to be on the other side of the door when she opened it. I looked her in the eye and told her I'm sure that mom is okay. I just couldn't tell her that her daughter was really an evil queen in a magical world. Or that her own grandchild had killed her."  
  
"You've got to stop blaming yourself for your mothers death," Tony said. "You did what you had to do. If I was in your situation I would have done the same."  
  
"I know that. I'm just not sure that Grandma would understand. Mom meant everything to her. It would destroy her to know that mom was an evil murderer, who died trying to kill her granddaughter." Virginia responded. "It means so much to her to believe that mom will return someday. It's what keeps her living."  
  
"Your mother was her legacy, just as you are mine," Tony said, "I know that I would be destroyed if I lost you."  
  
"I keep seeing this image in my mind of her waiting alone in her apartment. Each time their is a knock at the door she expects it to be mom." Virginia continued. "I wish that I could tell her the truth. I'm just so afraid she'll blame me. I wish I could bring her here and show her the truth. The irony is that she would fit better into this place than either of us."  
  
"Your grandmother was always an elegant woman," Tony replied. "And she always hated me for taking her daughter away from her. She blamed me for Christine disappearing."  
  
"Grandma always placed wealth before character," Virginia said.  
  
"She did, however, love you and your mother very deeply. It was the one thing we had in common. It was also the one thing that kept us from fighting all the time." Tony said. "Well, most of the time anyway."  
  
"In a way I still miss my visits to her. She may have been difficult, stubborn, and intrusive, but she was family." Virginia said.  
  
"Did you take Wolf with you when you went to see her while you were in New York?" Tony enquired.  
  
"No, I was afraid she might have him arrested." Virginia answered. "Besides, Wolf wasn't that eager to come along with me anyway."  
  
"I can't blame him. Even without his attempt to roast her, Wolf would be hard pressed to live up to her standards." Tony returned. "Even with his legendary charm and wit, Wolf would not be good enough for her own granddaughter."  
  
"Still, it's hard to imagine never returning to New York," Virginia said. "My home is here now. At least somewhere in these kingdoms."  
  
"Have you and Wolf talked about getting a place of your own?" Tony asked.  
  
"I've tried, but I don't know the first thing about houses here. Whenever I try to talk to Wolf about it, he only gives me half-answers. I think he expects to find a place for us by himself. Which is ridiculous!" Virginia cried. "Sometimes I think Wolf is a little too old fashioned. If he thinks I'm going to be a nice subservient wife, he is so wrong."  
  
"Then lay down the law to him. Make him realise his momentous stupidity." Tony said. "If he really loves you, and cares for you as much as he says he does, then he will understand."  
  
"Maybe I should be making a list of all the things I have to talk with Wolf about?" Virginia jokingly asked.  
  
"I'm sure that you'll remember it all," Tony said. "So I take it you will at least talk to him?"  
  
"I've really got no other option," Virginia answered, "I was stupid to run away like that without at least confronting him. I don't want to live my life in regret."  
  
"Wolf is the stupid one in this situation," Tony responded kindly, "You were acting on anger, and that is a very powerful and blinding emotion."  
  
"Thank you!" Virginia said.  
  
"For what?" Tony asked with surprise.  
  
"For being their when I needed you the most. For stopping me before I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life," Virginia answered, "And for being a good friend."  
  
"It took courage for you to leave. It will take even more to return and stand up to Wolf." Tony said. "Just remember, I'll always be their for you. And the next time you decide to leave unexpectedly, make sure to include me."  
  
Virginia broke into laughter along with Tony. It felt tremendously good to be laughing together again. It reminded Virginia that things weren't as bad as she would like to have thought. Sitting in the carriage with her father reminded her just what she stood to lose.  
  
The carriage came slowly to a dead stop. They had returned to the palace. In the silence of the carriage they sat waiting. Each wanted to know what would happen next. Neither wanted to make that first defining step. Tony leant forward toward Virginia. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.  
  
"I guess this is it?" Virginia said.  
  
"I suppose it is!" Tony responded.  
  
"Look at me, I'm a complete mess!" Virginia cried.  
  
Tony began fumbling about his person searching for something to wipe Virginia's face with. She still had tear marks rolled down her face. Tony took out his handkerchief from his breast pocket. He gave it to Virginia who had begun to cry again. Virginia opened the handkerchief and was astonished to find the Singing Ring nestled in it.  
  
"Oh my god!" Virginia exclaimed. "Dad, what is this doing here? I left it behind in my room!"  
  
"I guess I must have put it there when I was chasing after you. I completely forgot about it. I didn't even know I had put it there!" Tony responded.  
  
The ring began to awaken. It looked dazed and slightly confused. Especially at seeing Virginia. Virginia herself had begun to cry harder.  
  
"Oh Virginia! Don't cry, everything will be okay now." Tony said comforting her.  
  
"It's just that I never thought I would be so happy to see this ring so much in my life!" Virginia replied.  
  
The ring began to become more animated, although it acted very shy and withdrawn. It's eyes were constantly looking downward in the same sad manner it had down when Virginia had picked it up of the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry little ring!" Virginia said apologetically to her ring. "Please would you agree to sit on my finger again?"  
  
"Oh yes, I would, I really would, I'd like to continue to sit on your finger!" The ring chirped.  
  
Virginia took the ring and pulled it onto her finger. It looked radiant and hummed joyously. Virginia smiled, feeling complete once more. It wasn't a commitment to marrying Wolf anymore, instead it was a promise to think about it. Virginia needed to find out if she really loved Wolf. She needed to tell Wolf so many things, more than she had shared with her father.  
  
"Are you ready?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yes," Virginia replied, "Yes I am."  
  
Tony opened the carriage door and stepped out into the cold winter air. He turned and took Virginia's hand and helped her down. The snow continued to fall down, but Virginia felt cleansed by it. As she looked out at the snow covered fields she felt full of possibilities. A future undecided, a path still unfolding before her. Her resolve and faith in herself renewed. Virginia took her fathers hand and walked back into the palace, and into her destiny.  
  
The End 


End file.
